Patent Literature 1 describes a technique concerning a photoelectric conversion device comprising a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements arranged in a matrix form, and a method for manufacturing the same. In this photoelectric conversion device and manufacturing method, when a part of photoelectric conversion signal output is inappropriate, a matrix signal line corresponding to the signal is cut with laser and the like in order to prevent a defect such as disconnection occurring in the matrix signal line from causing crosstalk to other signal lines.
Patent Literature 2 describes a technique concerning a solid-state imaging device. This solid-state imaging device eliminates leak currents by electrically separating a failure portion caused by a short circuit of signal lines within a pixel and the like in a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor. For the separation, a separation circuit section is provided between a pixel block section and a readout circuit section.
Patent Literature 3 describes a technique concerning a solid-state imaging device. In this solid-state imaging device, a protection diode is provided between scanning lines and data lines and a constant potential line for electrostatic protection in each pixel in order to prevent electrostatic breakdown from occurring.